A Monster's Valentine
by HirouKeimou
Summary: "How does a monster confess on Valentine's Day?" - if their normal relationship is nothing but violence; can a love confession be gentle? Written for Valentine's Day.


**A Monster's Valentine**

* * *

In a local convenience store in midtown Ikebukuro, an interesting event is unfolding right now.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it all!" chanted a blond man dressed in a bartender uniform whom is deciding on a card to pick for his crush in order to admit his feelings. All it did is piss him off; his virtue is not patience. Even so, he _did_ need to choose one because tomorrow will be an important day for him.

This is Heiwajima Shizuo, the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro, brother of famous actor Heiwajima Kasuka, and archenemy of an informant named Orihara Izaya. He is an urban legend in this city due to his inhuman strength. His number one issue in life is his unpredictable temper—something he can't control on his own. Afraid of harming or killing others due to it, and because he did not wish to do any damage to others personally, he chose to be alone in life. But like everyone else in this city, he has a deep, dark secret – one even _Izaya_ can't discover even if using all of his resources.

For years, he's been madly in love with Izaya.

The informant can be slick, devious, and cunning, and at times drive him crazy, but eventually, all those little things he did changed into normal occurrences for Shizuo. Of course, this did not sink in until he'd chased Izaya from Ikebukuro and established their rivalry. On the other hand, Izaya did love to pin crimes on him too in order to escape going to jail. Afraid of Izaya rejecting or blackmailing him, Shizuo never confessed his real feelings. The informant chose to consider him a nuisance (something he could live with) and someone who always ruins his plans. In their high school years, he'd said to himself that if all he could gain from a relationship with Izaya is malice, he'd accept it gladly.

Even so, Shizuo had finally decided to confess his feelings and accept his rejection.

The incident revolving around Saika encouraged Shizuo to reevaluate his feelings for Izaya in something other than rivalry. He did not wish to lose Izaya. Of all the people on this Earth, he is the only one who can handle Shizuo. Izaya is neither afraid nor disgusted by his strength – in fact, he believes Izaya _likes_ it a lot because he always wanted more of it by encouraging his rages. Even if he is rejected, he could live with it. His confrontation with Saika had given him a newfound strength to face his problems head-on. And, of course, eight years of desiring to kiss Izaya is enough.

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day.

To add insult to injury. Shizuo is not naturally a romantic guy, if anything, its prospect is irritating to him and not something he believes in (if his anger towards customers discussing their love lives during collections is any display of this). But if he is to confess, and for it to be believed above his prior attitude, he'd need to do his best to show Izaya of his feelings, and if he is rejected, he could say that he'd given it his all.

On the other hand, _romance_ is not his thing!

"Hey, Tom-san;" he questioned his companion who sat in a chair in the corner, reading a semi-interesting romance manga in the isle, "Which one is best for a love confession? I'll paint a little picture: say you always lied about your feelings for… _her_… and now you'd like to be direct." He visibly _forced_ saying it is a **girl** in his explanation so Tom is not uncomfortable answering (or clued in on his chosen love interest). Of course, he could not stop blushing either.

Tanaka Tom glanced up at his blond friend in recognition of being addressed. He did not recall Shizuo discussing a _girl_ in their conversations (and even admitted to being jealous of others who have lovers to go home to), even so, Tom did not invade his friend's personal life too much. "Choose one that confesses those feelings directly. Also, add other things like flowers or chocolates to your gift. Don't buy jewelry for a first-time confession. Girls like cute things."

"She is not really into… _girly_ stuff." He answered this nonchalantly, not really noticing that his employer is listening intently for more information to assist in this mission. "I'll admit that she is lady-like in build. Emotionally, she is not girly; she can be a Class-A jerk. He really dislikes everything I do and loves to piss me off, and every time I see him all I can do is chuck anything in sight at him until he's gone." Amazingly, he did _not_ notice his change in addressing Izaya. "Then again, I could always shove a pole up his ass…" this merited a long string of very erotic implications in his mind.

"So it is _him_," Tom instated, instantly alarming Shizuo.

Startled by his employer's ability to read him, Shizuo replied "what do you mean?" in a loud voice.

"No offense;" Tom carefully began to explain, "You said _he_ one too many times so I concluded you're talking about Orihara-_san_."

Shizuo opened his mouth to correct his earlier explanation but did not do so. One thing he'd learned is denial can only prove it to others. Fixing his sunglasses, blush still lighting his cheeks, he dared to nod; "for eight years."

Tom nodded in understanding. "If it helps a little, quite a number of people in this city believe both of you are an item. Don't get so flustered about it." This earned a stunned stare from Shizuo. "I don't really believe Orihara-_san_ will be convinced _or_ impressed by a mass-produced card from a store. How about creating one yourself?"

"I'm not artistic."

"True;" he too did not like doing those things, "but it's considerate and earns those bonus points for doing it yourself so it'll hit a soft spot."

The blond considered it. "I don't know if the flea has a soft spot at all."

"Still," Tom enforced, "if you create it yourself, you can write anything you need to say. Try to be open and direct about your feelings but also compress it; don't overdo it."

Shizuo literally considered it all night.

Their conversation had good points. Tom is right.

Orihara Izaya is not one to believe a love confession on a mass-produced Valentine's Day card. He is one who believes in words said from one's mouth directly. To Izaya, he is a monster, a symphony of violence, and nothing else. In order to change his opinion, Shizuo will need to do it himself.

Entirely convinced of this, in the kitchen, Shizuo created a heart-shaped box for candies out of cardboard and colorful paper, encouraged over the phone by Kasuka. He is not the best at cooking so he ordered for specially-made ootoro to be delivered in the morning so it'd be fresh by insisting to Simon. Finally, he decorated his beautiful box in red, adding a bunch of little pink hearts for good measure. In addition, he also created little chibi vending machines, street signs, and other projectiles sometimes used during their chases onto the rims of the box for its added personality.

The card itself did not come easily because a simple thing like confessing that Izaya is attractive is embarrassing for him. At times, he opened a pad, drawing a little sketch of Izaya only to erase it and blush. If he could not admit it in speech, then a second option is a little poem. Something others had pointed out to him on occasion inspired this idea to become reality. His pen finally found inspiration upon this newfound determination.

Once done, Shizuo slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

None of this day's events escaped Orihara Izaya who resided in his office suite in Shinjuku.

"One of my spies discovered him shopping for a Valentine's Day card," Izaya said this aloud, as if desiring advice from his secretary on the landing above. This news alarmed him of Shizuo obtaining a love interest that he did not know about. "How can I not know who Shizu-_chan_ is romantically interested in? I collect information on him every day. No one could miss him falling in love with someone."

Yagiri Namie graced him a glance only. In her mind, she could understand his inability to foresee his nemesis finding a suitable life partner (or so she called it) because Izaya could not grasp human compassion.

Of course, inside of his mind, a battle ensues.

This is Orihara Izaya, Ikebukuro's finest informant (albeit not entirely trustworthy), brother to twin sisters who love Heiwajima Kasuka, and archenemy to Heiwajima Shizuo. He is smart, cunning, calculated, manipulative, and egotistic, but also masochistic and sadistic (for he loves to be chased by Shizuo on a daily basis). He loves all humans and believes he is a God. His definition of love is to place others in dramatic situations in order to observe their reactions. But even _he_ is not above harboring a deep, dark secret – one he desires to bury and also indulges in every other day.

Since their moment of meeting, he's been in love with Shizuo.

In his opinion, his feelings do not even come close to obsession or devotion like others who fall "madly in love" so he is convinced his love for Shizuo is not deep. Of course, his actions contradict his denial, for he obsesses over Shizuo every day. His day is not complete until he obtains something from Shizuo (even if only an indirect glance to him).

Until becoming a victim of it, he disbelieved in girls always talking about "love at first sight." No one can physically or emotionally fall in love so fast. Of course, he disbelieved in love altogether (aside from indirect love for his humans). But he can admit that it exists.

The moment his eyes laid on Shizuo eliminating an entire football team by using his inhuman strength, Izaya fell in love with this monster.

For a long time, Izaya convinced himself that it is because Shizuo possesses something unobtainable for normal humans like himself (if he could sink to said level) like superhuman strength, or things he could not obtain himself, like friends or unconditional love. But eventually, all those little things no longer disturbed him, for he'd come to enjoy seeing Shizuo, even if said man did not like him. Because neither could find common ground to start a _friendly_ relationship from, Izaya chose to be biased about accepting Shizuo evolving into a regular occurrence in his life. Not once did he confess his feelings for he could not bring himself to be rejected.

Izaya could admit – deep, _deep_ on the inside – he is _jealous_ of this mysterious love interest.

Shizuo is smitten for someone he is not introduced to, and is falling in love with someone other than him, and eventually, Shizuo will erase Izaya from his life altogether in favor of instigating a relationship with this girl.

Ruby orbs widened in recognition of where his train of thoughts were headed, a hand slamming angrily onto his computer desk, alarming (only slightly) Namie above, who spared another glance in his direction. Izaya had long since buried his feelings for Shizuo behind lies and masks in order to preserve any relationship he could obtain from him but he'd be damned if he'd allow Shizuo to fall in love with another. "I'll find out who this girl is and remove her immediately. He is not allowed to be happy if it doesn't involve me."

"Are you 100% positive it is a _girl_?" Namie inquired during one of his furious typing sessions.

His fingertips paused on the keyboard. Of course he could find no information about this _mystery lover_ to validate if it is a girl or a boy whom Shizuo is in love with. Narrowed ruby orbs rose to view Namie dangerously in warning for her to spill any vital information she'd collected behind his back. "Do _you_ know who his chosen lover is, Namie-_san_?"

She only stared in reply, "No. Even so, based on his relationships prior to this cataloged in your files, a _man_ is a more suitable partner for his strength."

Izaya mentally agreed and filed it for another time.

* * *

Valentine's Day hit.

Aside from normal flowers, gifts, and chocolates from interested humans, Izaya received nothing from his monster again. Of course, this is only natural since Shizuo did not care about him. He could still wish for it, right? After all, he could not pray to a God he didn't believe existed. And right now, he didn't really care if Shizuo gave him a gift or not because his priority is set on discovering who Shizuo is in love with.

His day began by collecting information from his multitude of spies and observing any changes in Ikebukuro. Unfortunately, no one could inform him of _who_ Shizuo is in love with. Others hid it knowingly; for instance, Shinra, Celty, and Tom. Someone is informed about it but will not tell him.

"Who could a monster fall in love with so quickly?" his rage had been expressed in a loud yell, startling others around him into moving (or so he believed). A vending machine crashing beside him (missing by an inch) instantly startled him into a statue. Those red eyes lifted to find wild golden orbs staring at him from afar. For once, he is rooted to his spot because all he could do is marvel that Shizuo is not dressed in his normal bartender attire. "Shizu-_chan_, it is Valentine's Day; and still you'll insist I go from Ikebukuro."

The blond did not respond. Stalking up to his unsuspecting victim, Shizuo held up his handmade gift for Izaya, bowed so he could not be read, and quickly said "please accept this gift for you!" Once Izaya accepted it into his hands, Shizuo vanished from his sights, as if burned.

For a moment, Izaya didn't react.

Looking down at his new gift—the first and likely _only_ he'll ever receive from Shizuo—things started to add up in his mind.

Shizuo had been shopping for a card to give his crush. No one had a clue who Shizuo is in love with. Others did not tell him on purpose. And Shizuo presented him with a gift on Valentine's Day.

In other words, Shizuo has a crush on _him_.

For once, and all of a sudden, Orihara Izaya felt absolutely embarrassed for believing Shizuo is in love with anyone other than him, for all along everyone had seen the signs but him.

Forcing a confident smile, in order to avoid prying eyes from others, he quickly returned to his loft. Not once upon receiving a gift from a crush did Izaya desire to unveil it so quickly.

In his apartment, Izaya unwrapped his present to discover it to be handmade, designed specifically for his tastes. On the cover resided a little note.

_Don't be misguided by its shape; I chose a heart on purpose. I know you dislike sweet things so I didn't choose chocolate on purpose.  
_—_Shizuo_

Upon this, Izaya lifted its lid to see a bunch of chocolate covered objects inside. Ruby orbs narrowed angrily at his little note for lying. The informant lifted a chocolate-covered candy and inserted it into his mouth only to bite into it and taste… _ootoro_.

Ruby orbs sparkled in happiness at the distinct mixture of milk chocolate and ootoro together in one dish. Neither sweet nor sour, a perfect blend, and interesting flavor. Little moans escaped from his lips. He could tell Shizuo ordered this specifically prepared dish from Russia sushi. Once enjoying a couple of chocolate-covered ootoro, Izaya dared to move on to the card discovered in the lid.

_How does a monster confess on Valentine's Day?  
If anger is love;  
If street signs equal flowers;  
If vending machines are chocolates;  
And if a punch is a kiss;  
Then this monster is madly in love with you.  
But since those are normal occurrences,  
I grace you with chocolates.  
Eight years ago,  
In high school, our eyes met, love at first sight.  
In order to express it,  
This poem is for you.  
With all the love in this so-called monster,  
Heiwajima Shizuo_

Orihara Izaya could not stop reading over this little poem constructed for him.

* * *

The next day, Shizuo and Tom enjoyed a lunch at their normal time in a café in midtown Ikebukuro.

"No reply?" Tom inquired to Shizuo across the table.

The blond bartender groaned a little at his question. A little blush dusted his cheeks upon confessing "I didn't stay around to find out his reply." Those charcoal orbs danced around their location, searching aimlessly for one person in particular whom he could smell vibrantly in this place, anxious to both run into and run from him. "Besides," he said thoughtfully, "I don't believe he'll accept my feelings."

Tom did not get a chance to reply because from his angle he could see an important person coming from a distance. "Likely, you'll not need to wait too long for his reply."

For a moment, Shizuo didn't understand him, "What are you talking about?" Following his employer's pointing finger, Shizuo craned his neck to find the one he desired to see coming closer to the table. For once, he didn't scream angrily.

In reply, Tom placed a hand on his employee's shoulder in acceptance. "Go on. I'll continue on alone for today." A little nod is his only reply and Tom is gone from the café in hopes that Shizuo will receive his reply.

Surprising everyone in the café, Izaya joined Shizuo (no yelling or public property damaged in the process) and ordered a drink.

Charcoal orbs absorbed that Izaya is not dressed in his typical attire for a stroll but casual clothes, a rarity especially for this informant. His mouth didn't wish to ruin this silence by questioning his presence in this café, especially around him.

Rarely did Izaya ever do this. On average, Izaya did not reply to girls about their feelings and moved on to other interesting things. This is a special case because his confessor is none other than Heiwajima Shizuo. If he did not reply, their relationship could become even more so complicated than eight years of misguided hatred, ultimately changing his plans for this city; plus, he _did_ feel something for Shizuo.

Neither said a thing, afraid to ruin this precious silence.

Everyone in the café distanced from their table in preparation for an explosion of rage at any time.

Izaya is the one who chose to confess his purpose. Pulling out his little present for his monster, he presented it on the table in front of him. "This is in response to your confession."

The blond avoided all snide comments about Izaya. For this man to do this in a _public_ place is courageous even for him, especially considering their reputation in this city. Ignoring all eyes on him, Shizuo graciously accepted it, mumbling a small "thank you" in response. His eyes skimmed over the small box on the table cautiously.

"Don't be afraid;" said brunet smiled a little in encouragement, "do open it."

Normally, Shizuo didn't allow himself to be consciously baited into doing something this man desired of him but this time he did as requested.

The little blue box sat nicely in the middle of his large palm. A little box like this is his reply. Something so little could be either an acceptance or denial of his feelings. Unwrapping its ribbon and opening it, Shizuo discovered a bland silver ring inside cushioned by foam, and its band engraved. Instantly, the blond recognized it as one of those rings Izaya had on his index fingers all the time. Picking it up, he glanced at it in awe, amazed Izaya could be so kind to someone, especially him, and proceeded to read its engravings.

_This monster belongs to Orihara Izaya._

For once, being called a monster did not feel like an insult. This time around, it sounded like a compliment.

"You are so unpredictable," Izaya confessed aloud, attracting his attention. "All this time, I believed in our mutual hatred because nothing else could come from our relationship due to your uncontrollable anger nor could I fall to human emotions for I desire to be a god." Those ruby orbs softened once avoiding those prying charcoal eyes. "Shizu-_chan_ is not human nor a god. I can be selfish and spoiled, love you like a lover and still be able to love my precious humans as I do. But even so, I will not love you like a human… it'll be impossible for a god like myself to fall to a level like so." Izaya dared to raise his eyes to stare into those boring chocolate ones. "Knowing all of this, do you still love me?"

Shizuo did not hesitate a reply by giving a quick nod.

Thinking about it logically, Izaya did believe Shizuo. Both live similar lives.

No one could love Shizuo unconditionally outside of his family because of his uncontrollable anger issues although he could gain friends and converse naturally if not angered. Nonetheless, Shizuo is alone.

No one could love Izaya unconditionally, even his family, because of his sly, dangerous ambitions to become a god nor could he gain friends or converse naturally with others. He loved all of humanity – its light and dark sides equally. Even so, Izaya is alone.

In his mind, this is a logical relationship. This is the longest one he'd ever maintained (although not entirely natural).

Shizuo is one who understands all of this because he is also all alone. He can accept all issues and continue loving him. If he does not, Shizuo will again be all alone. This is all so simple.

Lightly, and in acceptance, Shizuo pulled the ring from its confines and noticed a little chain around its base. The blond complimented about Izaya planning ahead for this situation because he did not wish to place an important thing like this on his finger. Pulling out a long, sparkling gold chain, his charcoal orbs rose in question.

"I don't want it to be lost or smashed," he said indifferently, "and I imagined you're not a fan of rings." A confident smile played on those lips. "Not once did I see you don a ring on your fingers."

Grinning a little, Shizuo quickly donned it on his neck and hid the ring inside his bartender uniform so no one could steal it. Comfortable that it is protected, his eyes rose to Izaya once again in wonderment. "Does this mean we'll be a couple now?"

Paying both tabs sweetly, the brunet did not reply but chose to stand up, giving a little wink to the blond who still awaited an answer eagerly. Pulling his little shades from his bartender suit, Izaya donned them. "You're off today. Let's go on a date." A frown lit his lips suddenly, "not that I know our shared interests." Bravely, his lips descended onto the bodyguard's lips swiftly for a little kiss.

The blond stared in amazement at his brunet who dared to wink and dart out the door. A blush spread across his face until his ears even bled red. Then he recognized that he'd been played. Angrily, Shizuo exited the café in search of Izaya only to discover said informant standing by a lamp post, bracing himself against it suggestively. Momentarily, he did not understand its significance, but thinking about it logically for a moment (going against everything said other believes about his brain), this is the best thing to do together because it is something both are comfortable with.

"I'll pay for all damages today," he admitted aloud for Shizuo, "and I'll even buy dinner for us."

The bodyguard grinned in response and accepted this newfound pastime for their befuddled relationship. Bravely, the blond gripped onto those sunglasses he'd donned in the restaurant and removed them in order to give a quick kiss to those lips from earlier, smirking madly once Izaya blushed crimson. "You'll have five seconds for a head start."

Recognizing this change, said informant rushed in another direction only to hear a primal cry of his name from those lips he'd been able to kiss twice today.

This game will be different but enjoyable for both.

Ikebukuro erupted in noise of angered cries of names, yelping of innocent bystanders missed by objects flying through the air towards a brunet informant who continued to avoid the blond bartender chasing him, an amused laugh flowing from his lips.

For Shizuo and Izaya, this is their newfound expression of love, one no one but them can understand.

**The End**

* * *

A little rushed towards the end because I ran out of time to finish this before Valentine's Day. I really wanted to be done with this in time because this'll be my first fanfic since 2012, and first one of 2015. To celebrate (and because I created an AMV in reference to this story), I chose to do this for this special day. But of course, I need to get over my little issue in writing because I started this story in January…

I really desired to create a loving relationship blossoming from Shizuo and Izaya but given that this is a one-shot I don't plan to extend, I chose to end it on a high note that their relationship would not really change routine but morph into something meaningful (i.e. their fights will become expressions of love because both can't maintain a _normal_ relationship). Hopefully you'll all understand this.

Check out the AMV on YouTube (can't link because this site doesn't allow it).


End file.
